japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Laura Bailey
Laura Dawn Bailey (born May 28, 1981) is an American voice actress who provides voices for English language versions of anime and video games. She also does voices for cartoons. She is also a ADR director. Her first major roles in anime were as Kid Trunks & Kid Dende in Dragon Ball Z. She voiced Tohru Honda in Fruits Basket, Lust in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, including Shinnosuke "Shin" Nohara in Crayon Shin-Chan, and Maka Albarn in Soul Eater. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Aquarion (TV) – Tsugumi Rosenmeier *Basilisk (TV) – Iga Oboro (Young & Older) *BECK Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) – Hiromi Masuoka *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) – Additional Voice *Black Butler (TV) – Additional Voice *Blade (TV) – Police Woman (Ep. 2) *Bleach (TV) – Tier Harribel, Yui Toyokawa, Mashiro Kuna, Ellie (Ep. 97), Hiyori Sarugaki (2nd Voice, Eps. 206-366) & Nurse (Ep. 72) *Bleach movie 3 – Homura & Rin Tsubokura *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro chan (TV) – Sabato *Blue Gender (TV) – Marlene Angel *Blue Gender The Warrior (movie) – Marlene Angel *Boruto movie – Kurotsuchi *Burst Angel (TV) – Nadesico (Eps. 5 & 6) *Case Closed (TV) – Erin (Ep. 15), Lily (Ep. 89) & Serena *Case Closed the Movie The Time Bombed Skyscraper – Serena *Case Closed Captured in Her Eyes (movie) – Serena Sebastian *Case Closed Countdown to Heaven (movie) – Serena Sebastian *Case Closed The Fourteenth Target (movie) – Serena *Case Closed The Last Magician of the Century (movie) – Serena Sebastian *Case Closed The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) – Serena Sebastian *Claymore (TV) – Jean *Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion (TV) – Kallen's Stepmother (Ep. 9), Nagisa Chiba, Rakshata Chawla, Shirley's Mother (Ep. 13) & Young Suzaku Kururugi *Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (TV) – Nagisa Chiba, Rakshata Chawla & Young Suzaku Kururugi (Ep. 17) *D.Gray man (TV) – Chitta (Ep. 32), Elda (Eps. 14 & 15), Jessica (Ep. 35), John (Eps. 6-7, 40) *Darker than Black (TV) – Amber *Darker than Black Kuro no Keiyakusha Gaiden (OVA) – Amber (Ep. 3) & Amber Doppelganger (Eps. 1-2) *Darker than Black Gemini of the Meteor (TV) – Amber *Diamond Daydreams (TV) – Hanna Jarvinen *Digimon Fusion (TV) – Angie's Sister, BalliBeastmon, Beastmon, Kyupimon, Lillymon, MarineAngemon, Mermaidmon & Shakomon *Dragon Ball (TV) – Akane Kimidori, Ami (Nam's other brother), Bra Shop Owner (Ep. 29), Kid Chi-Chi, Doughnut, Hasky, Ranfan, Shoken, Mother (Ep. 61), Sarah (Ep. 4), & Ticket Lady (Ep. 45) *Dragon Ball Z (TV) – Young Dende, Young Trunks, Erasa, Young Chi-Chi (Ep. 202) & Bra *Dragon Ball GT (TV) – Princess Oto, Sheela, Cultist (Ep. 12), Fangirl (Ep. 2), Female Caretaker (Ep. 32), Female Reporter (Ep. 40), Holly (Ep. 31), Imeckian Merchant (Ep. 3), Massage Therapist (Ep. 41), Portly Woman (Ep. 1) & Sugoroku Girls (Ep. 30) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) – Young Vegeta (Ep. 45), Walter's Wife (Ep. 8), Younger Brother (Ep. 71) & Kid Trunks *Dragon Ball Z movie 6 – Dende *Dragon Ball Z movie 8 – Examiner C *Dragon Ball Z movie 10 – Kid Trunks *Dragon Ball Z movie 11 – Trunks *Dragon Ball Z movie 12 – Kid Trunks & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z movie 13 – Kid Trunks & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z movie 14 – Trunks & Gotenks *Dragonaut The Resonance (TV) – Marlina (Ep. 9) *Durarara!! (TV) – Female Student (Ep. 12), Ganguro Girl, News Reporter (Ep. 11) & Siri (Eps. 8, 22) *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) – Rita (Ep. 5) *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (movie) – Additional Voice *Fruits Basket (TV) – Tohru Honda *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) – Lust *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) – Lust *Fullmetal Alchemist: Chibi Party (OVA) – Lust *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OVA) – Lust *Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OVA) – Lust *The Galaxy Railways (TV) – Layla & Shula *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (movie) – Girl (Animaze dub) *Glass Fleet (TV) – Racine/Michel Volban de Cabelle *Glitter Force (TV) – Emily/Glitter Lucky *Gunslinger Girl (TV) – Henrietta *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (OVA) – Henrietta *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) – Henrietta *GUNxSWORD (TV) as Rion (Eps 20, 26) *Gurren Lagann (TV) as Leite Jokin *Hell Girl (TV) as Mayumi Hashimoto (Ep 1) *Hellsing Ultimate (OVA) as Schrödinger *Iron Man (TV) as Aki (Ep 8); Announcer (Ep 1); Dr. Chika Tanaka *K-ON! (movie) as Nodoka Manabe (uncredited) *K-ON! (TV) as Nodoka Manabe *K-ON!! (TV 2) as Nodoka Manabe *Kaze no Stigma (TV) as Idol (Ep 16) *Kekkaishi (TV) as Female Student (Ep 21); Gen Shishio (10-years old); Konta (Ep 18); Tokine Yukimura (Young & Older) *Kiddy Grade (TV) as Alv *Kodocha (TV) as Sana Kurata *Kurokami The Animation (TV) as Kuro; Mayu's mother *Lupin III: Dragon of Doom (special) as Kikyo *Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus (movie) as Julia *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru as Ayaka Yukihiro; Evangeline A.K. McDowell *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu as Ayaka Yukihiro; Evangeline A.K. McDowell *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (movie) as Kamille *Monster (TV) as Dieter; Jail Guard (Ep 23); Mrs. Holmer (Ep 28); Mrs. Suk's Nurse (ep 48) *MoonPhase (TV) as Hiromi *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Amane (Ep 25); Sui (Ep 2) *Naruto (TV) as Anko Mitarashi (Eps 169-173); Ayame (Ep 168); Toki *Naruto Shippuuden (movie) as Miroku; Shion *Naruto Shippuuden (TV) as Akane (Ep 180); Anko Mitarashi; Ayame (Ep 63); Fuka; Kurotsuchi; Kushina Uzumaki (Eps 246-500); Nae (Ep 36); Stone Kunoichi (Ep 190); Tsunami (Ep 180); Yukimaru; Yukimaru's Mother *Naruto Shippuuden: The Lost Tower (movie) as Masako *Naruto Shippuuden: The Will of Fire (movie) as Ni; Tenten (VA Double) *Negima! (TV) as Ayaka Yukihiro; Evangeline A.K. McDowell *Negima!? (TV) as Ayaka; Evangeline A.K. McDowell; Young Ayaka (Ep 16) *Nodame Cantabile (TV) as Flight Attendant; Kaori Etou; Keeko Kawano *One Piece (TV) as Conis; Isoka (Eps 139-143) *One Piece Jidaigeki Special: Luffy Oyabun Torimonocho as Conis *Only Yesterday (movie) as Nanako Okajima *Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) as Minka *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Kanako Kasugazaki (Eps 2, 13) *Peach Girl (TV) as Kame (Ep 17); Nami *Persona 4: The Animation (TV) as Rise Kujikawa *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Wolfaya *Resident Evil: Degeneration (movie) as Angela Miller *Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie as Kushina Uzumaki *RWBY (U.S. ONA) as Amber *Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris (OVA) as Jester *Samurai 7 (TV) as Mizuki (Eps 18-23) *School Rumble (TV) as Tsumugi Yuuki *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Tsumugi Yuuki *School Rumble: Extra Class (OVA) as Tsumugi Yuuki *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings (TV) as Oichi *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings (TV 2) as Oichi *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings: The Last Party (movie) as Oichi *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement (TV) as Oichi *Seven of Seven (TV) as Akane Sugimiya (Ep 9) *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Asami (Ep 16) *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) as Mie Iwamoto *Shin chan (TV) as Parappa; Shin-Chan Nohara *SHINOBI - Heart Under Blade (live-action movie) as Oboro *Solty Rei (TV) as Sylvia Ban *Soul Eater (TV) as Maka Albarn *Soul Eater Not! (TV) as Maka Albarn *Speed Grapher (TV) as Miharu Shirumaki *Spiral (TV) as Ryoko Takamachi *Stitch! (TV) as Chickie; Grocer (Eps 14, 20); J.J.; Jun; Mrs. Tanaka; Saleswoman (Ep 10); Taka; Vegetable Vendor; Waitress *Stitch!: Itazura Alien no Daibōken (TV) as Ashleigh (Ep 17); Grocer (Eps 9-10, 23); J.J; Shop Lady (Ep 17); Ted; Tigerlily; Vegetable Woman (Ep 7) *Stitch!: Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi (TV) as Makiko; Nanny (Ep 23); Tigerlily; Toddler-fier (Ep 24) *Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) – Additional Voice *Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind (OVA) as Chun-Li; Ken's Secretary *Super Street Fighter IV (OVA) as Child; Chun-Li; Mother *Suzuka (TV) as Suzune Asahina *Tactics (TV) as Rosalie *Tenkai Knights (TV) as Kiro Mason *Tiger & Bunny (TV) as Christina Lyle; Emily (Ep 19); Lily (Ep 9); Mary Rose; Pao-Lin Huang/Dragon Kid *Tiger & Bunny The Movie -The Rising- as Pao-Lin Huang/Dragon Kid *Tiger & Bunny the Movie: The Beginning as Mary Rose; Pao-Lin Huang/Dragon Kid; Tomoe Kaburagi; Tony *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) as Kyrie *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (OVA) as Xing Huo *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Child (ep 14); Primera; Xing Huo *Vampire Knight (TV) as Day Class Girl (Ep 5); Maria Kurenai; Senri's Driver (Ep 8); Waitress (Ep 5) *Vampire Knight Guilty (TV) as Maria Kurenai; Senri's Mother (Ep 3) *When Marnie Was There (movie) – Additional Voice *Witchblade (TV) as Miki (Ep 16) *X-Men (TV); Hisako's Mother; Kyoko *xxxHOLiC (TV) as Sayaka (ep 1); Young Girl (Ep 7) *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho (OVA) as Keiko Yukimura *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Female Messenger (Ep 52); Kayko Yukimura; Nurse (Ep 73); Shishi Fangirl (Originally; Ep 47) *Blade of the Immortal (TV) as Makie Otono-Tachibana; Renzo Kawakami (Eps 10-12) *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (TV) as Sabato *Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan Second (OVA) as Sabato *Is Pure (OVA) as Izumi Isozaki Anime Films Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *The Last of Us Part 2 – Unknown Character *Middle earth Shadow of War – Eltariel *Marvel VS Capcom Infinite – Black Widow *Uncharted The Lost Legacy – Nadine Ross *Batman The Enemy Within – Catwoma/Selina Kyle *Farpoint – Eva Tyson *Injustice 2 – Supergirl/Kara Zor-El *Fire Emblem Heroes – Palla & Lucina *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Trunks *Gears of War 4 – Kait Diaz *Batman The Telltale Series – Catwoman/Selina Kyle & Protester 2 *Uncharted 4 A Thief's End – Nadine Ross *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Blaze the Cat *Fire Emblem: Fates – Lucina *Street Fighter V – Chun Li *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Uzumaki Kushina, Kurotsuchi & Uchiha Sarada *Marvel Avengers Academy – Enchantress *Halo 5 Guardians – Olympia Vale *Lego Dimensions – Wonder Woman/Diana & Dorothy *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain – Soldiers *Infinite Crisis – Mecha Wonder Woman *Code Name S.T.E.A.M. – Lucina *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Trunks *Saints Row Gat Out of Hell – President of the USA (Female) *Persona Q Shadow of the Labyrinth – Rise Kujikawa *Tales from the Borderlands – Fiona *Adventure Time Secret of the Nameless Kingdom – Nightmare Princess *Lego Batman 3 Beyond Gotham – Wonder Woman/Diana & Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Sunset Overdrive – Wendy Tarth *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS – Lucina *Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor – Ioreth *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax – Rise Kujikawa *Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes – Black Widow/Natalia Romanov *Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Mitarashi Anko, Kurotsuchi & Uzumaki Kushina *Spider-Man Unlimited – Spider-Woman *inFamous First Light – Abigail "Fetch" Walker *Ultra Street Fighter IV – Chun-Li *BlazBlue ChronoPhantasma – Platinum the Trinity *inFamous Second Son – Abigail "Fetch" Walker *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Serah Farron *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Trunks & Gotenks *Captain America: The Winter Soldier the Official Game – Black Widow/Natalia & Romanov *Knack – Charlotte *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games – Blaze the Cat *Lego Marvel Super Heroes – Black Widow/Natalia Romanov, Jean Grey & Mystique *The Wolf Among Us – Rachel & Aunty Greenleaf *Rune Factory 4 – Dolce *The Wonderful 101 – Alice MacGregor *Saints Row IV – President of the USA (Female) *Dynasty Warriors 8 – Yueying *Shin Megami Tensei IV – Nozomi *Marvel Heroes – Angela *Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen – Pawns *Shin Megami Tensei Devil SummonerSoul Hackers – Nemissa *Bioshock Infinite – Lady Comstock *Gears of War Judgement – Alex Brand *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Uzumaki Kushina & Kurotsuchi *Fire Emblem Awakening – Lucina *Persona 4 Golden – Rise Kujikawa *The Avengers Battle for Earth – Abigail Brand, Scarlet Witch & Jean Grey/Phoenix *Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask – Angela Ledore *Zero Escape Virtue's Last Reward – Luna & Woman *Code of Princess – Solange *Resident Evil 6 – Helena Harper *Dead or Alive 5 – Christie *Persona 4 Arena – Rise Kujikawa *Lego Batman 2 DC Super Heroes – Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel, Wonder Woman/Diana & Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *MIB: Alien Crisis – Catyana Ibrovsky/Agent C, Party Guest Isabel Ramirez & Nethera *Kinect Star Wars – Padawan Female *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Mitarashi Anko & Kurotsuchi *Tales of Graces – Cheria Barnes *Street Fighter X Tekken – Chun-Li *Binary Domain – Faye Lee *Final Fantasy XIII-2 – Serah Farron *NeverDead – Nikki Summerfield *Soul Calibur V – Pyrrha Alexandra *Star Wars: The Old Republic – Kira Carsen *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games – Blaze the Cat *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 – Chun-Li *Saints Row: The Third – Female Player *The Lord of the Rings War in the North – Adriel *Sonic Generations – Blaze the Cat & Omochao *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Gotenks & Trunks *Skylanders Spyro's Adventure – Persephone *Resistance 3 – Jean Rose & Prisoners *Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor Overclocked – Amane Kuzuryu *Bleach Soul Resurreccion – Tier Halibel *Catherine – Catherine *Marvel Super Hero Squad Online – Black Widow/Natalia Romanov, Mystique/Raven, Darkholme, Psylocke, Jean Grey, Rescue & Arachne *Dynasty Warriors 7 – Yueying *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy – Cloud of Darkness *Gods Eater Burst – Hibari Takeda *Knight's Contract – Gretchen *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds – Chun-Li *TRON: Evolution – The Grid *Sonic Colors – Blaze the Cat *Sonic Free Riders – Blaze the Cat & Omochao *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Trunks & Gotenks *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage – Mamiya *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team – Trunks & Gotenks *Fallout: New Vegas – Christine & Vera Keyes *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Ayame & Mitarashi Anko *Sengoku Basara Samurai Heroes – Oichi *Atelier Rorona The Alchemist of Arland – Lionela Heinze *BlazBlue Continuum Shift – Platinum the Trinity *Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 Portable – Protagonist (Female) *Trauma Team – Sandra Lieberman *Nier – Kaine *Super Street Fighter IV – Chun-Li *Mimana Iyar Chronicle – Sophie Rothorn *Sakura Wars So Long, My Love – Gemini Sunrise *Fragile Dreams Farewell Ruins of the Moon – Chiyo *Final Fantasy XIII – Serah Farron *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers – Belle *Silent Hill Shattered Memories – Dahlia Mason *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight – Siren *Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 – Mitarashi Anko & Komachi *Resident Evil The Darkside Chronicles – Sherry Birkin *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Trunks & Gotenks *League of Legends – Akali *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo – Upa & Suno *Magna Carta 2 – Claire Setilan *Dissidia Final Fantasy – Cloud of Darkness *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy – Ulrika Mulberry & Sasalina Schily *Cross Edge – Meu *Klonoa – Hewpoe *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Aoi *Valkyrie Profile Covenant of the Plume – Rosea *Star Ocean The Last Hope – Reimi Saionji & Welch Vineyard *Street Fighter IV – Chun-Li *Ar tonelico II Melody of Metafalica – Luca Trulyworth *Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 – Rise Kujikawa *Iron Chef America: Supreme Cuisine – Ling Xiu & Reina Vega *World of Warcraft Wrath of the Lich King – Jaina Proudmoore *Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World – Marta Lualdi *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Trunks, Gotenks & Dende *Dragon Ball Origins – Chi-Chi & Ranfan *Valkyria Chronicles – Isara Gunther *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 – Mitarashi Anko & Komachi *Infinite Undiscovery – Svala *Disgaea 3 Absence of Jus– Raspberyl *Tales of Vesperia – Gauche *One Piece Unlimited Adventure – Kuina & Pepper *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Chi-Chi (Young), Gotenks, Trunks & Dende *Dawn of Mana – Ritzia *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Trunks & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Gotenks *Aeon Flux – Una & Hostesses *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi – Trunks & Gotenks *Fullmetal Alchemist 2 Curse of the Crimson Elixir – Lust *Spikeout: Battle Street – Min Hua *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Dende *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Trunks & Gotenks *BloodRayne 2 – Rayne *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Trunks & Gotenks *Silent Hill 3 – Claudia Wolf *BloodRayne – Rayne *Silent Hill 2 – Angela Orosco Quotes Knownable Roles * Maka Albarn in Soul Eater *'Honda Tohru' in Fruits Basket *'Mitarashi Anko' in Naruto *'Uzumaki Kushina' in Naruto Shippuuden *'Uchiha Sarada' in the Naruto video games *'Kid Trunks' in DBZ *Jaina Proudmoore in World of Warcraft *Rayne in the BloodRayne series *Chun-Li in the newer titles of the Street Fighter series *Rise Kujikawa in the Persona 4 series *'Blaze the Cat' in Sonic the Hedgehog *Lucina in Fire Emblem Awakening *Serah Farron in the Final Fantasy XIII series *Serana in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard *Abigail "Fetch" Walker in Infamous Second Son and Infamous First Light *Olympia Vale in Halo 5: Guardians *Nadine Ross in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End/Uncharted: The Lost Legacy *Fiona in Tales from the Borderlands *Kait Diaz in Gears of War 4 Trivia *Favorite roles are Shin Nohara and Tohru Honda. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES